gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Adél
Adél (アデル Aderu) is a witch and a Western Yōkai that appears in the 2018 anime adaptation. She is Agnès's older sister and the former female shōgun of Backbeard's army. Appearance Adél is a witch with fair skin, with long white hair, the sides are braided and tied together with the end of her back hair with a purple clip, causing several strands of hair to stand over her head. Her eyes have red irises and purple pupils with yellow centers, she wears lipstick and has purple earrings. She wears a dark green suit with a yellow trim, a matching short mantle, her sleeve ends with a white cuff and yellow trim with a pair of white gloves, her right hand up to her elbow has a red metallic-looking glove, a belt with several a long dark green skirt and grey metallic boots with brown tips and heels. The metallic glove is destroyed during the final battle with Backbeard, and she never replaces it. Personality Adél has a deep devotion and reverence to Backbeard, and a strong commitment to her mission and her destiny. Agnès described her as utterly subservient to Backbeard's will, unable to escape his thrall, however she was just partly right: Adél believes in her destiny as much as she loves her sister, thus since they were little girls she pushed herself to serve Backbeard and improve her powers to gain enough leverage to sacrifice herself in Agnés' stead, suffering in silence and she was unable to tell her about her ideas. Only when her ill-concocted, desperate plan fails her "true" personality surfaces, as a meek, motherly figure ready to do anything for her little sister, including giving away her life and pride. History Sixth Anime Before the events of the anime, Adél and Agnès were close sisters, as stated by Wolfgang. In those time Adèl was a diligent child and a promising buddying witch, and witnessed Agnès losing her temper and trying to use magic to make a crown for her mother, getting a huge crown that her mother torched on the spot. As Backbeard noticed and praised the little witchling, forming his idea to use her for the Brigadoon Project, both Adél and her mother understood that Backbeard wanted to sacrifice her life, and they formulated, at the different times, the will to take her place and let her live As such, when their mother sacrificed herself under Backbeard's order, Adél was present to soothe Agnès pain and formulated her wish to study the mystical arts to surpass her and pledging utter alliance to Backbeard, so to be able to replace her as the nucleus of the Brigadoon Project and spare her life. That dug a deep rift between them, as Agnés merely interpretated her actions as being colder to her and wishing her dead to ensure Backbeard's will and she was unable to tell her the whole truth Episode 27: 'When the the alarm in the room that contained the Ring of Arcana is set off, Adél inspects the room and presumes that her sister Agnès has stolen it, remarking that it is a foolish thing to do. When her sister is cornered by the living armor army, she teleports to her location, declares that she does nothing but make wrong choices and tries to get the ring back. She is a proud member of the family of witches that has served Backbeard for generations, so she becomes angry when her sister betrays them. She then bestows Wolfgang with several of her magic stones, sending him to retrieve Agnès. upon his failure, she summons the rest of the Western Yōkai Army, including Carmilla and Victor Frankenstein to go personally to the GeGeGe Forest.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 27 'Episode 28: At the GeGeGe Forest, she plants several dark violet, glowing stones all over the forest, with incendiary properties, as the Kitarō family claims that the Japanese Yōkai are going to prevail by using guerrilla tactics, she burns down the GeGeGe Forest to make the fight easier for her servants. She makes her move when Kitarō, empowered by Agnès' magic, is still trying to destroy the Ring of Arcana, stealing it from him: however Kitarō, seeing the ruination of the forest and the Western Yōkai mercilessly beating his friends, manages to gain full control of Agnès' magic and beats Adél to a standstill, crushing her metallic gauntlet and countering her magic. When Agnès uses up the power of the Ring of Arcana to drive Backbeard and Adél away, she flees, under order of Backbeard himself.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 28 Episode 29: Using a special pink gem, Adél contacts Victor Frankenstein's lab, asking the yōkai scientist to find the Ring of Arcana and allowing him to go to Japan to examine the local magic wavelength. When Victor is defeated and falls from a building, she teleports him back, saving his life.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 29 Episode 33: Adél is summoned by Victor Frankenstein, having tracked the Ring of Arcana in Hakusanbō the sixth's domain. She teleports there with the demon Buer and, finding the ring in the body of the young Yayoi Kuzumi, takes advantage of a squabble between Hakusanbō, her father and Kitarō to kidnap the young girl and bring her in a makeshift surgical room to let Buer cut off the ring from her body. She's foiled by the combined efforts of Agnés, Kitarō and Hakusanbō the sixth and, when the Ring of Arcana disappears again, she retreats leaving Yayoi unharmed.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 33 Episode 34: Adél reminisces about her past with Agnès, the day in which their mother died and the day in which Backbeard became aware of Agnès magical aptitude and her potential to become the nucleus of the Brigadoon Project. Backbeard himself confirms her how Agnès is ready to sacrifice herself, and Adèl prays for her to accept her destiny as a witch GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 34 Episode 35: Upon tracking the Ring of Arcana in Chōfu, under Mana's possession, Backbeard orders Adél to summon her followers, getting ready for the battle.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Episode 36: Adèl is sent to retrieve the Ring of Arcana from Mana and capture Agnès: despite Kitarō's valiant efforts, she retrieves the ring, at the expense of Mana plummetting on the ground from Agnès' damaged broom and capture her younger sister, despite having tried to save the now useless Mana. She then reveals to Agnès her hidden plan: taking her place as the nucleus of the "Brigadoon Project", die for Backbeard's sake and hope that Agnés could somehow escape the Backbeard Empire and seek the life she desired. However, her power is deemed insufficient again, and Backbeard viciously attacks her, forcing Agnés to plead for her life, submit to his will and sacrifice her life GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 36 Episode 37: A grievously injured Adèl finds out that the Chanchanko saved Mana's life: she then pleads Mana to bring a multicolored gem to Kitarō, restoring his spiritual power. Despite her doubts, her anguished looks convince Mana to trust her, and Kitarō is saved. She then begs Mana to drag her battered body closer to Agnés, trying to save her. When Backbeard hits both girls at point blank with his ocular rays, an enraged Kitarō engages him in battle, giving time to Adèl to slip the Ring of Arcana out of Agnés ring finger: when Kitarō slays Backbeard, the Ring is destroyed too. After an unknown amount of time, a now reformed and forgiven Adèl is shown recuperating from her injuries in the GeGeGe Forest: when she's fully healed, she pays her respect to Miminaga's grave and accepts Agnès proposal to travel the world together, finding a new place and purpose in the world as sisters and family.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 37 Abilities Magic Knowledge: Despite using less spells than Agnès, she is described as more diligent, trained and knowledgeable, overall a better witch than she ever will be. However, Adél in fact has a lesser amount of raw power of Agnès, but she made up with sheer training and willpower to be a better servant for Backbeard, hoping she could replace her little sister and grant her some of the freedom she longed for. *'Rantsai wana keiku kodami de Brigadoon!': Lifting her right hand, with the Ring of Arcana on the ring finger in a temple-like structure made by Backbeard, Adél is able to initiate the Brigadoon Project. However, as stated by Backbeard himself, she lacks the mystical power necessary to perform the ritual, which performed by her would end in failure. *'Magic stones Creating': She is able to create these jewels, giving them different magical properties, depending on the color of the jewel. Marksmanship Specialist: She has been described by her sister as being able to wield a gun with uncanny prowess. Equipment Magic stones: Adél uses these magic stones, each with different effects. Members of Backbeard's army also use these gems for various purposes. *'Teleportation stone': By clenching a blue stone Adél is able to teleport to her desired location. She first uses this to teleport to Agnès' location, cornering her before she flew away. *'Light Swords': By clenching a purple stone, Adél summons multiple floating swords made of purple light. She is able to order these swords to attack whatever she pleases. *'Barrier stone': By clenching a red stone Adél is able to imprison whoever she chooses within a transparent glowing red cube. She demonstrates while trying to imprison her sister, that multiple barriers can be made from a single stone. *'Incendiary stone': Adél planted several deep violet stones with a glowing, burning core across GeGeGe Forest in advance to the invasion. These gems exploded with incendiary effect, scorching the forest. However the fire they produce is not mystical in nature, and simple rain water can extinguish them. She later demonstrates being able to activate it much like the other gems, where several explosions occur around wherever she desires. *'Magic Wings': Unlike her sister Agnès, who is able to fly on a broomstick like traditional witches do, Adél can summon two pairs of geometrical-looking wings by squeezing a green stone. This grants her the ability to fly effortlessly and with great maneuverability. *'Long Distance Communication': Holding a glowing pink stone in her hand, Adél is able to communicate with her fellow allies. The recipient of her call has to hold a similar gem for the communication to work. *'Recall Stone': By squeezing an orange stone, Adél used it to bring back Victor once he was defeated. *'Multicolor Stone': Adél gave this multicolored stone to Mana in order to heal Kitarō of his wounds, restoring his spiritual energy. Magic Gun: Adél wields a golden sidearm, looking like a golden Mauser C96, able to shoot magic bullets. Former Equipment Magic Gauntlet: Adél wears on her right red gauntlet with an eye mark in the palm over her right forearm, covering her fingers with clawed attachments. In battle, the gauntlet can produce several glowing magic circles and symbols, with several protective and offensive effects. She also able to create a transparent multi-colored shield. After breaking the gauntlet in her attempt to save Agnés from the "Brigadoon Project" she never replaces it, losing access to its enhancements. References Navigation pt-br:Adél Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yōkai Category:Witches Category:Western Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Former antagonists